Como era forte o meu pai
by Pumpkin bells
Summary: Ted queria aquelas palavras sobre Remus John Lupin.


_Não sabia se era um herói. Ou um vilão fraco que jogara a culpa de sua vida de fraquezas sobre os outros. Não sabia se era um louco que se feria. Ou alguém que somente não sabia viver sem se machucar. Não sabia se a morte o levara como um covarde. Ou como alguém merecedor, que partira cedo demais. Não sabia se fora só mais um miserável. Ou se fora um dia feliz._

_Queria saber. Queria poder pedir mais tempo. E os abraços cheios de orgulho. Os risos que nunca tivera. Queria dizer o que quisesse para seu pai._

* * *

><p>Harry retirou os olhos verdes das linhas do Profeta Diário e mirou os azuis-turquesa, que o encaravam decididos. Harry encontrou forças para respirar e colocar o jornal na mesa à frente do seu sofá.<p>

"Tio Harry." Falou o garoto com o tom hesitante, mas mesmo assim tomava a iniciativa. Ted Remus Lupin entrara e logo sentou-se ao seu lado na peça de mobília vermelha. "Tio Harry, escuto tantas histórias sobre meu pai..."

"Que não sabe quais são de verdade." Completou, sentindo um aperto incômodo na garganta, pois Harry sabia como era não conhecer a verdade, quando era exatamente o que mais queria. Tivera a mesma experiência com seu pai. Aquele mesmo, que se colocou entre Harry e Voldemort. Sem varinha.

"Vim falar com você porque sei que somos parecidos." Ted mirou-o nos olhos, mas o momento só durou um segundo, seus orbes vaguearam pelas paredes, as mãos pela barra da camisa preta. A vergonha era muito grande e não o deixava raciocinar direito. A vergonha de não conhecer o próprio pai. "Por favor, tio Harry. Me conte tudo."

Harry engoliu em seco, pois o momento que viria seria mais difícil do que enfrentar qualquer idealista que tentava restaurar a ordem de Voldemort.

Ele teria que falar dos mortos. Daqueles que amou e que sem piedade o deixaram.

Harry engoliu em seco, pois teria de lembrar a si mesmo que compartilhava sua tragédia com aquele garoto de somente onze anos. O garoto de cabelo azul cujos pais morreram por Harry Potter e sua causa.

"Remus me ensinou como lutar contra o medo. Me ensinou a estuporar. Era um bruxo incrível." Harry sorriu junto com Ted. "Na batalha em que...Sirius morreu, ele não saiu com um arranhão. E foi ele quem me segurou para que não fosse atrás de Sirius, mesmo que ele também quisesse me acompanhar. Lutou milhares de duelos e venceu, muitos sem nenhuma dificuldade."

"O que mais?"

"Seu pai era um lobisomem."

"Eu sei." Ted não demonstrou vergonha.

"Meu pai, meu padrinho e..." Harry apertou as mãos e tentou recompor-se. "E Petigrew. Eles se transformaram em animagos para proteger o seu pai."

"Eles eram amigos, então?"

O Potter assentiu. "Eles não queriam que seu pai se machucasse. Mas alguns anos depois, Peter Petigrew entregou meus pais para Voldemort."

"Mas eles não eram amigos?" Ted estava confuso. Era muito criança.

"É mais complicado do que isso."

"Não deveria ser."

Mais uma vez sentiu a garganta apertar-se. Porém, dessa vez a sensação fora acompanhada por uma ardência teimosa nos orbes claros. "A culpa da traição de Peter caiu sobre meu padrinho, Sirius. E foi então, que seu pai perdeu tudo."

O pequeno Lupin o observa atento. "Mas então, esse traidor não era amigo de verdade, certo?"

"Não, Ted. Não era." Harry sorriu com amargura e passou os dedos pelo desordenado cabelo turquesa. "Há pessoas que preferem trair quem as ama, agarram-se assim à vida. E aqueles que chamaram de amigos tornam-se descartáveis."

"Pois deveriam morrer." Falou com toda a seriedade que conseguiu encontrar em seu tom de voz infantil.

"Quando Sirius foi preso, Peter dado como morto e meu pai, de fato, assassinado, Remus perdeu tudo." Ted sentiu-se miserável, tentando imaginar a dor do pai. "Doze anos depois, ele descobriu a traição de Peter. E pôde viver mais tranquilo por pouco tempo. Então, Sirius morreu e Remus Lupin perdeu tudo mais uma vez, menos a verdade."

"Hm...mas depois vem a mamãe." Ted permitiu-se dar um sorriso.

"Certo." Harry sorriu junto a ele. "Sua mãe, a melhor aprendiz o maior auror de todos os tempos. Sua mãe e você."

O garoto de cabelos azuis mordeu os lábios como se isso impedisse as lágrimas de arrebatarem seus orbes. "Eu. Vovó Andy me disse que ele me amava mais do que tudo, apesar de eu só dormir, monopolizar minha mãe e mudar de cor."

"É, você. Mas antes de ter passado tempo o suficiente amando você e sua mãe...ele foi morto." Harry secou o canto de seus olhos. "Está arrependido de ter perguntado?"

"Não." Levantou-se e deu as costas para seu padrinho, que limpava o canto dos olhos e o invejava. Porque ele tinha tanto orgulho do que o pai fora que não havia espaço para suas lágrimas.

Remus Lupin se machucava na lua cheia e passara inúmeras noites solitárias, escuras e desesperadoras. E perdera tudo, mas não desistiu de acreditar na vida. Era o homem mais corajoso, que Ted já ouvira falar. Queria merecer ser chamado de seu filho. E enquanto caminhava pela Toca pensava...

_Como era forte o meu pai._

* * *

><p>NA: Eu amo o Ted e apunhalei meu coração para escrever essa fic. ..espero que tenham gostado.E o fim se aproxima...

Reviews?


End file.
